Soft Rainfall
by Naturalfluffite
Summary: [Crossposted from Ao3.] The Narrator was having issues adjusting to the real world. Stanley wondered if it was worth it sometimes.


It was easy to forget that the Narrator had such a limited grasp of the new world around him. After all, he had such intimate knowledge of the Parable. He knew the office inside and out, how to wrap up each ending, and the way things would turn out.

Stanley had to keep reminding himself that they weren't in the game anymore. It was painfully obvious that the Narrator was having issues adjusting to the outside, and he had to be patient. He had to be understanding. Yet, there were many moments where that was difficult.

The Narrator didn't understand the concept of night and day. He didn't understand that he had to eat to survive. He didn't understand why people moved about on their own or the fact that he couldn't narrate literally everyone. He constantly talked, even when silence was appropriate. Nerves? He wasn't sure. Either way, it got overwhelming. There were times Stanley almost wished they were back in that office; it would be much easier in comparison.

Then, there were nights like this to remind him why he fought so hard to escape. He lit a fire in the fireplace and the light crackles in the background provided the cozy atmosphere of home. Stanley remained curled up on the couch with his nose in a book. He faintly heard rain from outside as it hit the lone window in the living room. Stanley took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.

Then he smiled.

"-Stanley?"

Stanley looked up as the Narrator entered the room. He set the book down on the table and began to sign.

' _Everything all right?'_

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The Narrator paused and looked out the window. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked deep in thought. "I remember that sound from somewhere. What's going on? Can you tell me?"

Here they go again. Stanley forced himself to remain chipper as he replied. ' _Rain. It's water that falls from the sky sometimes. It's harmless, I promise.'_ The Narrator nodded to acknowledge him. Stanley kept an eye on him for a few moments, then picked up his book to resume reading.

"I think I had a sound like this back in the parable," the Narrator mused. "I couldn't really control when it happened, but do you remember it at all?" Stanley merely nodded when his companion looked over at him; he didn't want to stop reading. "I've never seen it before, though. It's just water?" He nodded again.

The two remained silent for a while. Stanley flipped through his book. He was glad he could have a moment of peace and quiet after the pure chaos these few months had been. Once in awhile, he'd look up to check on the Narrator. He'd always be looking out the window. Stanley took a moment to examine him closely. The Narrator's lips were curled upwards. His shoulders were slack, and there seemed to be a certain gleam in his eye as he watched the rain fall.

' _This is the first time I've seen you looking happy since we got out,'_ Stanley signed. The Narrator only looked over at him halfway through, so he repeated himself. ' _You seem relaxed.'_

"Well, it's something a little familiar, at least. Something is better than nothing." The Narrator looked back to the window. Stanley stared for a few moments, his smile growing wider all the while.

After quite some time, Stanley stood up. He walked towards the door and grabbed his umbrella. It was a tacky multi-colored design with stripes. It was slightly broken, and it probably wouldn't hold up well. Either way, it would do for now.

He slipped on his cheaper loafers. "-Stanley? Where are you going?" The Narrator sounded panicked, but Stanley paid it no mind. He'd be fine in just a moment. "Wait a moment."

Stanley turned to the Narrator and tucked the umbrella under his arm. ' _We're going outside. Come on.'_ The Narrator nervously peered out the window, then turned back to Stanley.

"In the rain?" His voice was meeker than expected. It made Stanley blink; he hesitated before he responded.

' _Yes.'_

"You're sure it's safe?" Stanley nodded and opened the door with a reassuring grin. The Narrator narrowed his eyes, but hesitantly followed him outside.

-

Stanley's arm was getting tired from holding the umbrella up. The Narrator was quite tall, after all. It was just a bit too cold. His thin shirt didn't offer too much protection against the wind, and he shivered. He didn't mind any of this.

The Narrator hadn't said anything since they had left the apartment. In fact, his eyes never left the sky. He simply observed the falling rain, and even held his hand out away from the umbrella every now and then. He always jerked back, but it was progress.

"This is wonderful." The Narrator's hushed words broke through the silence. Stanley heard a soft laugh. "I imagined it would be relaxing, given the sound back in the parable, but ... this is ..."

Stanley switched the hand holding the umbrella and stood there patiently.

"And this happens consistently? It's going to rain again?" The Narrator had finally tore his gaze from the sky and towards Stanley. For a moment, Stanley was caught off guard. The Narrator's eyes sparkled in the dim light, and he grinned ear-to-ear. For once, he looked genuinely happy.

Stanley nodded in assent. The Narrator, clearly pleased with that answer, resumed staring at the clouds. This time, he kept his palm out to feel the rain on his skin. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. Stanley stared up at him with a soft expression.

He could survive the chill and the breeze. He wouldn't even mind if he caught a cold. At this point, he'd be willing to survive anything just to preserve this singular moment. Stanley tore his gaze away from the Narrator and focused on the rain.

And they were both happy.


End file.
